Aromatic polycarbonates are amorphous polymers well known for their transparency, toughness, and impact resistance. The polymers are also generally known for their thermal properties.
As in most amorphous polymers, the various modulus measurements can be substantially altered and raised by the addition of an inert filler. However accompanying this property change are other changes which are not always desired. Unmodified aromatic polycarbonate which is molded, particularly injection molded, has a very glossy surface. When an inert filler is present, the luster of the surface is significantly lessened. Additionally, the presence of the filler brings about a certain surface roughness of the molded article. Clearly, as homogenous a surface as possible is desired.
A new polycarbonate like composition has been recently discovered. When it is combined with an inert filler, the resultant molded article has an improved surface gloss at 60.degree. compared to normal polycarbonate in admixture with an inert filler. Additionally, the surface is not as rough as with normal polycarbonate. Still further, processability of the admixture is substantially improved as measured by melt flow and processing temperature.